The Fallen Interlude
by KittenInAPool
Summary: What happens when Eli gets a little too attached to Clare? How will Clare take it? My own version of what I would "want" to happen based off of the newest Degrassi: In Too Deep Promo that premiered 1-14-2011. All Eclare. Just another story pretty much. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, has everyone seen the new promo a hundred times like me? XD God I can't wait! Well, Eli and Clare's parts in the promo gave me a million ideas of what will happen in Degrassi: In Too Deep! hehe love the name. So here is one idea, it's been reversioned to my mind. So it's not like i took every scene a made it word for word. Some things are moved around and such. But it's just another idea that popped into my head. This will be kind of short i think. But I hope you like it. Here is Chapter 1 of The Fallen Interlude! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare laid in bed staring at the wall intently. She hugged her pillow as she rested her head against it. A ray of sunlight fought through the curtains only showing her eyes within the darkness of the room. She looked scared, but not of something or someone. More scared in confusion. As if she was fighting thoughts going through her head. Debating back and forth "what's the right thing to do or not".

Eli then turned around, wrapping his arm around Clare. Pulling her body closer to his shirtless one. He rubbed her arms, "Hey Sweetie." She didn't reply and he stopped. "Clare?" She rolled over to look at him. "Good. Just making sure you weren't de... unconscious or anything."

"Hey." She sweetly smiled up at him. He leaned down to peck a kiss on her lips, but she tilted her face a bit so it hit her on the corner of her mouth. He ignored it but she got up and started to get dressed. "I should get going." Eli sat up, "I knew it. It got weird. Clare you said you were sure. I asked you like a hundre—"

Clare stopped him as soon as she had her shirt and leggings back on. "Eli. I was sure. I just need to get home." He grabbed her hand as she started to leave. "I love you."

She looked at their hands then at his face. "You too." And she slowly let her hand slid out of his. Eli knew something was up. Either she wasn't ready, or there's something else going on. "Clare." He sighed, and she stopped at the door with her hand on the handle. "What's really up? I can see right through you. Now please tell me."

She gripped the handle tightly, lowering her head. "Fitz is back." She whispered. "What?" She slowly turned around to face him. "He came to my house yesterday."

Eli jumped out of bed sliding on a pair of boxers, making his way over to Clare holding her face. "What? Did he hurt you?"

She pushed his hands away. "No he did not hurt me. But… he apologized." He furrowed his brows. "He wanted to apologize for everything he put us through. He said two months on house arrest changed him. He wants to be a better person. So I invited him in and we talked. I'm pretty sure he's speaking the truth this time."

He walked away from her covering his mouth with his hand as he rubbed his face. He grabbed book that was lying near him and chucked it across the room, knocking off who knows what off his desk. It was last place he had to go through for his hoarding problem. "Eli!" Clare yelled. He turned around, "You can't trust him Clare! He's probably using you to get to me again!"

"Eli! He was being serious! And he still was on Vegas Night until _you_ poisoned him!" She screamed. "Clare! Fitz is a bad guy! And he…"-He stared into the innocence on her face.-"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to get mad. But you can understand why I am." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly so her head rested on against his chest. "We should just get away. Get away from all this."

"I know. Life gets complicated sometimes." She mumbled against his bare skin. Eli's eyes snapped open. "Then let's do it!"-He pulled Clare away holding her shoulders.-"Let's get away. Go on a trip you know."

"Like to the city for a day?" Clare asked.

"No. I mean. Me. You. And the open road. Let's go." Eli said sliding on a pair of jeans. "You mean Run away? Have you gone insane?" Clare bellowed.

"That's the thing! I'm not. I'm thinking so clearly right now." He started to button up his shirt. Clare crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him. He stepped forward, intimately close to her. "Clare. Last night we made love because you believe that we could last forever. That wasn't just sex. You honestly think that we will be together in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, Till death do we part."

"Eli?" Clare's eyes widened in true fear. "What are you saying?"

He fell to the floor, holding both her hands. "Clare Diane Edwards. I love you more than anything. Since that first day I met you. When I looked into your eyes. Something told me 'Do not lose this girl'. You've helped me get over something I believed would follow me the rest of my life. I will always be there for you. As I know you'll be there for me. So please answer this one question and make me the happiest man on earth. Clare, will you marry me?"

**OH! So what do you think? I'll update asap! hehe Review Please! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad a lot of you like the first Chapter! Yeah this looks like it's going to be pretty short of a story though. I'm almost finished writing all the chapters. But Here ya go! Chapter 2 of The Fallen Interlude! READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**[REVIEWS FEEDBACK:**

**munrochambers4ever: Oh no problem! ;D ahahaha! and Fantasizing is good! Gives you something to look forward to! :D**

**Vampire 24: Yes, it is her sophomore year. It's my thoughts off the promo with my own twist. So It's like a few weeks after where Halo left off. So yeah. It's still the same.**

**writersblock92: Oh me too! God! Can time be more slower? Hehe and thanks, glad you liked it.**

**chauncy424: Aw Shucks! and No I Love YOU! Hehehe the world is just full of love! hehe**

** RachRox12: Thank you very much. And yeah maybe. This is just me and my fucked up mind. But who knows! hahaha]**

"Clare, will you marry me?" Eli asked staring up at Clare with delight in his eyes.

Clare stuttered to answer. "E—Eli… You're talking about _eloping_! I—I—"

He rose up to his feet, "Wait before you answer. I want to go somewhere." He grabbed her hand and ran out to Morty, making them drive in silence until they got to the destination. "Eli, we just went like five minutes into town. Why are we here?"

"You don't remember this place?" He climbed out of the car with her to follow. It was early, the sun was out. She wasn't used to it. It was seven AM on a Saturday, this was her only day she could ever sleep in. He walked over the bench smiling. "Eli, its cold out. And I'm tired. Can you just tell me what this is?"

He sat down, "Remember when we ditched Dawes' class at the beginning of the year? We came here to hang out. Then you pushed me up against that pole after you_ actually _screamed. I was going to kiss you then, but you felt awkward and turned away." He chuckled at the memory.

"I can't believe you remember that." Clare said sitting next to him, holding her chilled arms. "I remember everything that has to do about you." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "That's why we need to get away. Away from all of the craziness. Just the two of us. Together forever. And we can ge—"

Clare jumped from the bench yelling, "Stop it! Just stop it! You are suffocating me! I can't do this anymore!"

Eli glanced to the side, but still faced her. "Do _what _anymore?"

She looked down ashamed. "Us. I wanted a break. When I came over last night, I wanted to talk. But I don't know what happened."-She knelt down to look at him where he now had a crushed expression.-"I do care about you Eli. A lot. It's just, ever since we started to get you help for your hoarding. You've been with me constantly. Inviting yourself over, meeting me where ever I go, walking me to _every _class."

"I just care about you." Eli said with a weak voice. She stood back up, "That's the thing! You care too much. My last relationship he didn't care at all. And you care so much. It's just a little overwhelming."

"But—But—Clare… I love—" Eli tried to speak up. "Eli, please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"So, this is it? We're done?" Eli managed to choke out.

She turned away. "This isn't goodbye Eli. It's just… time off. Please understand." She kept her head down as she made her way home. Eli set his elbows upon his knees, burying his face into his palms.

"Did a certain girlfriend dump you?" A familiar rough voice said, keeping Eli in fear to look up at the particular bully who was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

**So what did you think? I adore reviews! They put a smile on my face! hehehe Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe I love you guys! You are all the best! Well here's chapter 3 of The Fallen Interlude. I know it's kind of short. But READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**[REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**I loved all your reviews! You all are so sweet! :D Cyber hugs for you all!**

**chauncy424: Yes, I saw it. But I don't think Fitz is official back at Degrassi the school. I'm assuming he is going to turn out kind of like Jay. Become an expelled character. hehe oh god I love Fitz! But no one beats Clare! hehehehe**

**Vampire 24: have you been reading my mind? That episode has been playing in the back of my mind this entire time. :D ahahaha And I guess you will just have to see! Yeah, it is going to be short. Maybe 6 or 7 chapters. And don't worry rants are good. Without rants the world would be very quiet. hehe]**

"What the hell do you want?" Eli mumbled into his hands.

"Just thought I'd come to say hi." Fitz sat down setting his arm along the back of the bench. "How have you been?"

Eli didn't respond. "Oh c'mon. You're still mad at me about the whole knife thing?" He rhetorically asked. Eli pulled himself together and looked up, "Clare may buy your sorry act. But I'm not falling for it!"

"Even though she just dumped you." Fitz buffed his nails against his shirt.

"She didn't dump me! We're just… just taking a break." Eli choked out. "You and me both should know there's no such thing as a break. You've been dumped. Let go. Forgotten. Left on your ass."

"Why do you think I'd listen to you?" Eli turned away from him. "Because I know things about her that you don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Eli turned back to him.

"She told you we talked yesterday? Well we did more than talk." Fitz smirked. Eli stood up, "You've got to be kidding me! You and Clare? My Clare?"

Fitz leaned forward, "Ahaha! Naw we didn't. I just wanted to see you flip out. We had a heart to heart. I talked about my house arrest and how it changed me. And she told me about her parents' divorce and… and you."

Eli sat back down. "Me? What about?" Fitz leaned back again, "That you've been really clingy."

"Not really. I just didn't want to lose her."

"Well it doesn't look like that worked out too well." Fitz looked around the empty street.

"What else did she say?" Eli mumbled. Fitz got up, "Just face it dude. She left you. She probably wants a real man that doesn't cry over a dead ex all the time."

Eli vaulted to his feet, slamming Fitz against the wall of the store behind them. "Shut up! How do you know about that?"

"Girlfriend ain't too trustworthy I guess." Fitz smirked. Eli pulled him from the wall then slammed him back, and Fitz continued, "I told you! She _left _you! She felt she could be better off on her own than with you!"

Eli decked Fitz in the jaw before heading back to Morty and driving off.

**So what did you think? Cyber hugs for all the people who review! hehehe and if you didn't read the Review Response, this is going to probably be 6 or 7 chapters. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody here's chapter 4 of The Fallen Interlude! I hope you like it! I'll tell you this now, I will have the entire thing updated by sunday! I'm done writing it. So Today Chapter 4. Tomorrow, Chapter 5. Sunday Morning/Noon, Chapter 6. And Sunday night with be... duhn duh duh duh! Chapter 7! The final chapter.**

**And for all that reviewed, *Open Arms* Get over here you wonderful people! Cyber Hugs all around! Wohoo! So now, I will let you read on, btw, this is still the same day as the last three chapters. Just night time! And Alli is back at Degrassi. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare and Alli walked into Degrassi all dressed up. Clare was in a long slender black dress, bright red lipstick and hair delicately curled. They made their way into the gym as Alli ranted, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Simpson granted us this formal. It's crazy. Look at everyone. We all look sophisticated." Alli and Clare giggled at Alli's last sentence as they went to the drink table. They both grabbed some punch when Alli asked, "So you never told me what happened. Weren't you supposed to come tonight with Eli?"

"Yeah well…" She tapped her cup nervously. Until an unexpected "Hey." Spoke behind her. She turned around slowly to see Eli dressed in his Marching band jacket and slacks. "What are you doing here?" She responded.

"You look beautiful... Well I just thought… We were planning on coming together. And I really need to talk to you. You won't answer my calls or texts. Anything." Eli said timidly.

"Eli… I told you. I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and just walked away. Alli watched Eli's crushed face drop before he stormed out of the room. Alli ran after Clare, "Clare! Clare! What happened there?"

"He… He and I…" Alli thought for a moment and her eyes widened instantly. "Clare! You didn't! Are you serious?"

She nodded. "And I've never felt more guilty. I came over right after I talked to Fitz. He made me realize how much Eli was pissing me off being _everywhere _I was. But he was being so sweet to me. And I fell for him last night. Then this morning… he proposed to run away and elope." Alli gave a saddened expression. "I really need some space. Then he will understand and we can go back to normal."

"Does Eli know that?" Alli whined. Clare stared at her feeling more worse than she did early that day when she was with Eli. When he proposed… "He didn't look good when you just left him there. And as he ran out." Clare bit her lip. "I'm going to go call him."

XXX

Eli ran out of the school feeling like his heart was just ripped from his chest. He slammed his fist on the hood of Morty out of anger. He stayed in that position for a bit, until he decided to get into Morty and drive. He slammed on the accelerator once he was on the highway. His stare grew intense on the road. Until his phone rang. He continued the same speed as he answered, but didn't speak. "Hello? Eli? Are you there?" Clare's soft voice said through the phone.

"Yeah…" Eli's voice broke in a whisper.

"Eli. Where are you? We need to talk." She said standing outside of the school in her jean jacket, that was over her beautiful dress. He didn't respond. "Eli…"

His voice was sad as he spoke. Tears dripping down his cheeks. "You made a promise to me, remember? That you would never leave me."

"Oh Eli." She choked out of her depress voice. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. That promise was meant to be broken because of me. Goodbye Clare." Eli said to her.

"Eli, what's that supposed to mean?" No answer. "Eli! Eli, answer me!"

Eli shut his phone dropping it somewhere on the floor of the hearse. Slowly pushing even more on the gas to speed up. He shut his eyes leaning his head back taking three deep breaths.

"Eli? Eli?" Clare pulled her phone away in horror. Staring at the "Call ended" sign. Alli walked up behind her, "Everything… Alright?"

Clare turned around revealing oncoming tears. "He… he told me… He was sorry. And that I broke a promise…" Alli went in for a hug as Clare finished. "And… it was meant to be broken."

Alli squeezed her tightly as she fell to the cold concrete ground. "Alli… I could hear the car in the background. He's in Morty. And going fast." Alli pulled her back into the hug. "Alli… I think… I think he's trying to ki—" The tears broke through before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh my god! Clare! Are you sure?" Alli rubbed her back in comfort. Clare wiped some of her tears away, "I think I know where he might be. We need a car though." She had dismay in her declaration.

**Yeah, kind of a sad chapter. But Tomorrow, you'll learn everything this chapter leaves you at. Sort of. ahaha! Well I hoped you liked it! Cyber hugs for all Reviewers! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I left you guys on a little cliff hanger last chapter. But here's Chapter 5. Probably one of the hardest chapters I had to write. But you will see in a minute. So just READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**[Review Response:**

**Vampire 24: Fitz won't be _physically_ coming back into this story sadly. He just got punched and ditched. Not like he died or is injured or anything.**

**poyntersally: See I was thinking the same thing for a while. But then I realized his hand is up on the steering wheel and yeah. Plus I love directing and stuff. So I film all the time. And I'm pretty sure it's just a weird angle that is being shot from the left side of the car. It makes him look closer to the right side. It's just shot at an angle.] **

"Can't you drive any faster?" Clare yelled at Drew from the backseat. Alli was next to her and Adam in the passenger seat.

"I'm driving as fast as I can. Remember I just got my license a week ago." Drew complained. He glanced back at Clare's glistening face from her tears. "I'm sorry. I'll speed up." Drew drove a little faster for a couple of minutes until he got stopped by traffic.

"You've got to be kidding me? There's always has to be a fucking traffic jam when you're in a hurry!" Adam screamed as he kicked the dashboard.

Clare stared forward at the sight of stopped cars. Some were turning away, that's when she saw it. The blue and red spinning lights. She choked up again, before opening the car door and racing through the maze of cars toward the lights. Kicking her heels off as she ran. Her dress got caught on a fender of one car, but she didn't care or notice. She kept moving letting it tare off. She pushed her way through some people. A policeman was holding them back. But Clare managed to look under his arm. Despising the scene before her.

In almost the same spot Eli told Clare about the death of Julia. A hearse. Eli's Hearse. Morty was flipped on its side, driver's side down, looking as if it rolled a couple times until being stopped by the street light. Clare ducked down under the police man's arm running toward the hearse. A firefighter wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "Ma'am. You can't be here! Please stay behind the police men!" She struggled as she was being pulled back.

But that's where she lost it. Another fireman finish cutting the hood of Morty off, and Eli's lifeless body collapsed out, being caught by another fireman. "ELI!" She screeched from the top of her lungs. The fireman noticed the terror in her eyes. The man set her on her feet, turning her around, crouching to be at eye-level with her. "Excuse me miss. Do you know this boy?" She nodded, still trying to squirm out of his grip. Her eyes shut tight, holding back the tears. "Who is he?"

"Eli Goldsworthy… my boyfriend." She crumpled falling into the fireman's arms. Holding her in a hug.

Adam, Alli, and Drew ran up to the invisible ring that was now being formed by a shadow of people. Alli fell into Drew's arms, hiding her face at the sight. Drew buried his face into her messy hair holding her tightly. Adam managed to talk his way past the guard, making his way to Clare. He tapped on the fireman's shoulder, signifying he was her friend and he would take it over from there, without any words. The man let go, giving Clare one last hug before going back to his work. Adam noticed the tears that were falling like waterfalls down her face. It destroyed him inside to just look at her. He placed his arm around her, pulling her to cry on his shoulder.

Adam held her as he watched his best friend, the only one of his guy friends that he could ever trust in his life. The one who accepted him for who he was. Was being carried into an ambulance on a stretcher. He would have never imagined the day he would have to ask a paramedic, "Uh… Is he… going to live?"

The man replied, "I can't tell you young man. I'm sorry. We won't know anything until we get him to a hospital. If I knew anything I would tell you." He patted Adam on the shoulder. "Thank you sir." Adam's head fell, as he guided Clare back over to Alli and Drew. "Drew, Mind if you take us to the hospital?" Drew put his arm around Alli nodding, "Sure. No problem."

**Yeah, sad. But you will figure out what happens to Eli next chapter Tomorrow. The last two chapters will be put up tomorrow. So its almost a goodbye to The Fallen Interlude :( Well I hope you liked it. What do you think? I want your opinion Please! Cyber Hugs for you alll! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, last chapter was really sad. It was hard for me to write. Well, I'll just keep you from waiting. So here you go. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Drew was sipping from a bad cup of hospital coffee leaning against the back wall. Adam paced back and forth across the tiled floor. Clare was gripping the ends of her torn dress restlessly. Alli watched her with distress eyes, staring at her best friend falling apart in front of her. Her hands jumped at hers, stopping them, "Clare. Calm down before you rip it even more."

Clare was silent for a second. "Calm down? How do you expect me to be calm when we've been sitting in a waiting room for four hours with no news on Eli?" She snapped. "Because, you just have to." Was all Alli said, staring deeply sincere into Clare's eyes.

"You're right. It's just… this is all my fault. I shouldn't of told him I needed space. This is all my fault. How can I love a man so sweet if I do this to him?" Her face fell into her hands.

"Clare, answer me this. Was the other night with you two real?" Clare nodded at Alli. "Then you really do love him. I know you. And you wouldn't let just anyone take your virginity. Only someone you love and you could see yourself being with forever. That's why you needed space, so you didn't lose that."

Adam froze and Drew looked up as soon as the heard Alli say "virginity". Adam walked up, "what? When was this? You and Eli did it?"

Clare nodded, "Last night." She looked at her watch which said 2:37AM. "Well I guess the other night." She choked up, falling onto Alli's shoulder, hiding the tears she didn't know if they were coming or not. "Clare?" A husky voice asked. She looked up to see the fireman from the crash site.

"Yes?" She wiped her dry cheeks. "Can I speak you real quick?" he asked, where she followed him down the hall a couple meters. "You said this guy was your boyfriend right? Well we found this in his car. And I think it may be for you." He handed her a small black velvet box. When she opened it, there was a diamond ring inside. "Oh… Wow…" She was speechless, as she stared at what had to be at least half a caret diamond. "It's inscribed on the side."

She turned it around until she found the subscription, which said, "My Dearest Clare The Love of My Life. Forever and Always." She covered her mouth, after putting the ring back in the box. She was on the verge of tears. "Thank you. Thank you very much." He grinned at her before leaving. She opened the box again staring at the shining silver and sparkling diamond.

A doctor walked out to the others, "Are you here about Elijah Goldsworthy?" They all nodded. "Is there anyone who is a family member? Or relative of some sort?"

"Well his parents were out of town for the weekend. They're on their way, but they will be a couple hours." Adam replied.

"Well sorry. I can't tell you anything yet then. There must a family member or relative present." The doctor said disappointed. Clare over heard the conversation, she shut the box and turned around making her way back to her friends. "Wait. Can you tell his… Fiancé?" Everyone's mouths dropped as Clare stared at the doctor with plead.

"You are his fiancé?" She asked as if Clare was stupid. "Well I guess I can. Your fiancé is alive; he has a broken leg, his right forearm is fractured, a few broken rips which caused some internal bleeding, but we managed to fix it. But he does have some critical whiplash and a concussion. He has been out of surgery and we're right now running tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Adam asked from behind Clare. The Doctor continued, "We aren't for sure. But we suspect Eli might have Borderline Personality Disorder, otherwise BPD." Drew stepped into view, "What's that?"

She tapped her clipboard against her palm, "It's a mental disorder. BPD is characterized by depth and variability of moods. Where it's difficult for a person to control his/her habits, their image of themselves are distorted and they feel worthless. While they yearn to have close relationships with others their mood swings can push them away." She took a pause, "We'd actually like to ask you if Elijah has been having any of the related symptoms. Such as, Frantic efforts to avoid any kind of abandonment? Inappropriate anger? Suicidal behavior? Emotional instability? Feelings of Emptiness?"

Clare sat down, taking in few breaths. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes to them all." She mumbled. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and spoke up, "And _if_ he has it. How do you treat it?" She looked at Clare's depressed silent face before continuing, "We can prescribe medicines such as antidepressants and anti-anxiety. But other than that, we'd recommend counseling and seeing a psychiatrist. And support from family and peers are also a major help."

"How'd does someone get it?" Alli asked. "We aren't completely sure. But it is believed that the causes could be chemicals in the brain not working properly. Sometimes when they grow up in a bad situation like an abusive household. Being neglected. Even lost loved ones. Sometimes it could even be genetics." Adam squeezed Clare's shoulder half way through the sentence. He knew what was running through her mind, and he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"He's awake. Would you like to see him?" She asked Clare directly. She nodded as she followed her down the hall to his room. She glance through the small window on the door, to the sight of Eli's eyes shut, mouth opened against his pillow. His arm was in a cast and sing. So was his leg, being raised above the bed. His lip was busted and was covered in bruises and cuts. "he looks… lifeless."

"Well I'm for sure for you he's not. I should say he is lucky that he isn't. Go in. I bet he would love to see you. I'm going to wait for his parents until they get here." The doctor said as she left. Clare looked down at the black box again, sighing at it, before she turned the handle and opened the door.

**So waht did you think? Honestly, I was planning on killing Eli. I know sad face. But then I realized how much I would of hated myself, plus this is supposed to be my own prediction and I know that Eli is coming back for Season 11. So Yeah. But too be honest, I wouldn't doubt if Eli has some mental problem. And BPD just seemed so Eli. So that's why I gave him that. It'd make sense. I don't know, what do you think? I think they should have something wrong with Eli. Because if not, then he's just one messed up guy. Well most likely later tonight, I'll post Chapter 7, the Final chapter! If I can't Tomorrow, Promise! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	7. Chapter 7 Promises

**AND HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO "THE FALLEN INTERLUDE" I've had a lot of fun writing this. It was kind of sad at most parts. But I don't honestly think/wish this would happen. I love Eli & Clare. And they are the cutest! :D By the way, this will be the only Chapter that is titled, it's called "Promises" you'll understand as you read. Well READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**[Review Response:**

**Swanstream:**** When someone has BPD, they aren't mental.**** It's not like he has down syndrome all of a sudden or something. BPD is like a mixture of Bipolar, Depression, Multiple Personaility Disorder, etc. He's still himself, he's always had BPD and nothing changed.**

**Eclare4ever123: Yeah I was arguing with myself if I was going to kill him or not. But I went with my first gut and let him live. :D]**

Clare slowly made her way to the bed, standing at the end of it. Eli's breathing was heavy. It broke her heart to here every painful breath he took. He rolled his head forward, leisurely opening his eyes, "Clare?" He said with a low rough breath.

She bit her lip to hold back her tears. "Yes Eli. It's me."

"Now the doctors have to have been lying. No way I'm alive." His voice was deep and scratchy. Clare made her way to his side, "No. You are alive. Thankfully." A tear spilled over her eyelids.

"I'm surprised you're here." Eli whispered. She sat in a chair near the bed, pulling it closer. He grinned at her face when he saw the stray tear, wiping it away with his good hand. She grabbed his hand sensitively, holding it at her cheek for a moment before laying their hands back on the bed. "Why would you say that?"

He rolled his head down. "Because you dumped me." Clare furrowed her brows, "Eli I never dumped you. I just needed some space. I was scared that if you were getting too clingy we'd break under the pressure." Eli looked back at her, "but Fitz said that you told him you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Clare scooted forward, "Eli. I never said that. When Fitz and I talked, I told him how you were getting clingy and he said he was in a relationship like that before. And everything worked out when he told her they needed a break. Then they were happier than ever."

"So that means…" Eli started. "Fitz tried to break us up," Clare realized and Eli cussed under his breath. She placed her other hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Eli. I should have never listened to Fitz. And if I knew about you…" She shut herself up.

He dropped his head depressingly. "If you knew about me being crazy, you would have left a long time ago."

"Eli, you're not crazy." He turned back. "They will help you. The doctors, your parents, your friends. _Me_. We will be here for you." Another tear broke through, "Even after I caused this to you." She murmured.

"You didn't do anything Clare. This was my fucked up mind getting me into all this shit. So whatever you do. Don't you dare cry for me, blaming yourself for my problems. Promise me?" She looked up, her eyes glistening. She sniffled, and then nodded her head, "I promise. And I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me." She brushed his bangs out of his face, running her fingers back until her knuckles hit the pillow.

"Yeah, until you need another _break." _He miserably scoffed.

"This time. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. _I promise_." She squeezed his hand. She lured the box out of her pocket, placing it on the bed. "But I do think you should get your money back for this." She smirked. He glanced at it, then at her smile which made him grin in return. He removed his hand from hers, opening the box. He looked at the ring for a few seconds, before looking at her. He readjusted so he was sitting up more than he already was. "No. I don't care if you won't marry me. I just want you to have it. Just proof that I love you. And I'll love you forever."

She giggled innocently at him, showing she loved him too. "Eli. Of course I'll keep it."-He handed her the box with the ring, but she stopped him-"How about you put on my finger like a real gentleman." She grinned as she held out her left hand. He raised his eyebrows skeptically. Then, the corners of his lips moved to each side grinning, making his green eyes sparkle. He difficultly, one handedly slid the ring onto her left ring finger after she removed her purity ring. She placed the purity ring into his palm, enclosing his fingers around it. She held his hand, "Eli, I love you. More than I could possibly say. I promise to never leave your side."-They both looked at her ring.-"And I promise you. _Someday_."

"Woah. Looks like someone's getting a little clingy." Eli joked. She smirked real quick, "I'm serious Eli."

He moved over a couple inches, "Come here." She sat down in the empty spot on his bed. "Come closer."

"Eli you just got out of surgery." Clare pointed out as he tried to pull her back to lie next to him. "Which means I need my girlfriend to make me feel better." She leaned back, resting her head mostly on the pillow but also a little on Eli's shoulder. His arm was around her shoulders.

"Please don't go anywhere." He whispered in her ear. "Where's better than here?" she replied, nuzzling her face into his arm. "I'm sorry," He whispered after a few moments of silence, when he thought she was asleep.

"For what?" She mumbled. He played with her fingers, "For not being able to be your prince charming. For being this crazy bastard that can't seem to do anything right. And pulls you into his own mistakes."

She sat up, "Eli. How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't crazy? There's nothing insane about what you have." She stared at his unsatisfied face. "My friend Connor. In ninth grade, he was diagnosed with Asperger's. And you know what he said? He said he was relieved to know that. Knowing there was something that he couldn't control that was wrong with him. That there were other people just like him, with the exact same syndrome. And that, now he can get help by the ones who care about him without feeling ashamed." She looked as his sadden face looking away from her. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I do. It's just… overwhelming. I don't understand why I am like this though. Not only with the BPR. But with everything. Everything that has happened to me. Why am I so messed up?" He finally gazed back at her. "Why _can't _I be your 'Prince Charming'?"

"We don't get to control everything that happens to us." She laid back down in their original position. "And how do you know messed up _isn't _my perfect Prince description." He smirked, and she glanced up at him. They leaned into each other's faces, crushing their lips together. They pulled away, Eli resting his head against Clare's, where she laid on his shoulder. Lightly resting her left hand over the left half of his chest, feeling every innocent heartbeat of his pound against his chest so rhythmically.

**Yep, it got all lovey in this chapter. I needed a happy ending after 6 chapters of saddness. I really like it. But I want you guy's opinion, tell me your honest opinion! What did you think? Thanks for reading! Cyber hugs for you all for just reading this entire story! I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
